Second Dance
by choir-freak
Summary: The second dance Harry danced to at the Yule Ball that sadly went unmentioned. So here is Ginny to tell the story. Harry/Ginny


Second Dance

**Second Dance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, of course. I'm simply a sucker for Harry/Ginny.

(((((O)))))

I wrapped my arms around myself as I looked at the stars. My sweater wasn't helping to keep the cold out and my feet were starting to hurt. They were only protected by the stockings I was wearing since I had taken off my painful black heels. So I turned and headed back into the castle, rubbing my arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

The second I stepped into the Great Hall warmth engulfed me like a blanket and I breathed in the wonderful scent filling the room: apples and cinnamon. Snow was still falling from the ceiling, but disappearing before it hit any of the couples still dancing. There were only a few, I noticed. Most people had gone to bed, probably since it was past one in the morning.

I was thinking about going up to bed myself when I saw Harry sitting at a table by himself, eating one of the cookies from the platter in front of him and looking deep in thought. I took a breath and slowly walked over to him, my feet slipping slightly on the marble floor.

"Can I sit?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded. I pulled out the chair next to him and dropped my heels down next to the table. I made a mental note to burn those things.

"Where's Neville?" he asked.

"Oh," I said, slightly surprised, "He went to bed a few minutes ago."

Silence fell between us. I started playing with my dress, feeling the fabric between my fingers. Mum had been able to get be a lovely pale yellow color which I was surprised to find didn't clash too horribly with my hair. The pale green trim I could have lived without, but you learn to not be picky when you grow up as an only Weasley girl.

Harry reached for another cookie and then held it out to me. "Want one?" he asked, "They're delicious."

I thanked him and took the round, plain looking cookie, letting my fingers brush gently and discreetly over his as I did so. I took a bite of the treat, surprised to taste oatmeal raisin.

"You're right," I told him, "These are good. I love oatmeal."

His brow furrowed. "They're chocolate chip."

And I suddenly wanted to die.

I felt ridiculous. How do you mix up chocolate chip and oatmeal? To my horror, my face started burning and I could just imagine my face now matching the color of my hair. This was most definitely going on the list of most embarrassing moments in wizarding history. _Red-headed girl can't tell the difference between oatmeal and chocolate in front of the Boy-Who-Lived_. That's me.

I took another bite as I tried to think of a way to excuse myself without being rude, but once again I tasted oatmeal cookie.

"I think this one's oatmeal," I said. I couldn't mistake it that time. It was most _definitely_ oatmeal.

Then it suddenly hit me. _Duh_, it's _Hogwarts_. The taste of the cookie obviously changed to the eater's favorite. In my case: oatmeal. In Harry's: chocolate chip.

I pointed it out to him and he raised his eyebrows. "This place never ceases to amaze me," he said. I smiled at his obvious enjoyment of the magical dessert.

Silence fell between us once again. Why the hell had I come over here? It's not like Harry and I ever talk. I can barely ever say 'hello' to him. What did I think would happen? A miracle would suddenly occur and he would ask me to the next Hogsmeade trip? Uh, no, I really don't see that happening anytime in the immediately foreseeable future. To him, I'm just his best friend's weird little sister who has a crush on him. He's probably never even thought about me as a girlfriend. He's to caught up on _Cho Chang._

I felt depressed and wanted nothing more at that moment then to curl up in my bed and sleep for the next century. My eyes felt heavy and—

"Do you want to dance?"

I was suddenly wide awake.

I had almost jumped at his voice and turned to look at Harry, then to the dance floor, then back at Harry again. A slow song was playing and he was asking me dance?

Can you say, 'Squee!' cause I can.

"Uh," I paused for a second, containing my excitement, and then said, "Yeah."

He smiled and we both stood up. I followed him to the dance floor and he turned, looking down to face me. I raised my hands out in front of me, but didn't touch, feeling slightly awkward. Then he placed his hands on my hips and I placed mine on his shoulders. We started swaying slightly, staying a good foot or so apart.

I kept glancing around the room, at the falling snow; at the band, who looked like they were about to fall asleep standing up; at the four other couples dancing and at the tables, which had cups and cookies all over them. I knew the House Elves would have to clean all of it up. I also knew that it was probably best not to mention it to Hermione. I could imagine her throwing a fit and smiled a little bit.

"You have a really pretty smile," Harry said. I looked up at him, his green eyes staring at me and making my knees go weak.

"Thank you," I said so quietly it was almost a whisper. He hadn't even said it in a way that would suggest that he liked me. It was just like it was a passing comment. A fact that he thought would be worth mentioning and nothing more than that. But it still made the butterflies in my tummy go wild.

I had started using him as support to keep me standing because my knees were shaking so badly. I decided it was best to look away from his eyes before I completely collapsed on the floor and made a fool of myself.

The final note of the song ended. I let my arms fall to my sides and Harry let me go, taking a small step back.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Weasley," he said, smiling almost playfully at me.

I allowed myself a tiny smile, but not letting it get too big as I said, "My pleasure, Mr. Potter."

"Well, um…" I reached up to twirl a strand of hair around one finger but then decided that would look stupid so I let my hand drop to my side again, "I better get to bed."

Harry nodded. "You're good company, Ginny. Good night."

"Good night," I said and walked slowly up to the girl's dorm in Gryffindor tower.

I never forgot that night. It was one of the best nights of my life.


End file.
